Nul ne peut lutter contre ses sentiments
by titbouchon35
Summary: Après une chasse éprouvante, Dean se retrouve dans sa chambre seul et blessé ... La suite à l'intérieur si ça vous intéresse ...


Me voilà de retour pour un deuxième OS DESTIEL qui j'espère vous plaira.

**Résumé** : Dean rentre d'une chasse et se retrouve seul et blessé. Castiel va venir sans que Dean l'ait vraiment prié. Pour connaitre la suite, ça se passe en dessous :)

**Pairing** : Dean/ Castiel bien évidemment je suis une Destiel Addict à vie

**Rating** : M (je me suis essayée au slash soft en espérant que je ne me sois pas trop plantée)

**Disclaimers** : Bien sûr, seule mon imagination déjantée m'appartient, les personnages eux appartiennent à Eric Kripke et c'est bien dommage car sinon, Dean et son ange auraient échangé leur premier baiser depuis bien longtemps lol

Trève de bla bla ... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ...

* * *

Une voiture noire roulait à vive allure sur l'asphalte gorgée d'eau. Il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir depuis plusieurs jours et Dean Winchester en avait marre. Rouler dans ces conditions était carrément chiant et il n'avait qu'une envie, là, tout de suite, quitter son jean qui lui collait sur les cuisses et son tee-shirt plus que trempé, se glisser sous une douche bien chaude et boire une voire plusieurs bières pour oublier les dernières heures.

Sa dernière chasse avait été crevante et il avait bien cru qu'il allait y laisser sa peau, cette fois-ci. Cette putain de goule avait bien failli l'avoir mais au final, c'est lui qui l'avait eu en lui tranchant la tête avec sa hache. Malheureusement, dans la bagarre, il avait reçu quelques coups assez douloureux et quelques blessures assez profondes méritant, à coups sûrs, des points de suture. Ah ! Bordel, il avait vraiment horreur de ces monstres. Enfin, il avait réussi à la tuer et c'était le plus important. Mais là, la solitude se faisait ressentir, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour parler à quelqu'un.

Son frère Sam, parti se ressourcer dans les bois, Dean se sentait plus seul que jamais et il avait hâte de le retrouver. Lui et Sam, c'était à la vie à la mort. Combien de fois ils avaient donné leur vie l'un pour l'autre ? Pfff ! Impossible à compter mais si tout était à refaire, ce serait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Après tout, il était toute sa famille, le seul membre qui lui restait et il y tenait plus que tout.

Son père, avant de mourir, lui avait confié la vie de Sam, et ce même, depuis le jour où leur mère était morte dans un incendie, provoqué par un démon, quand il avait 4 ans et le cadet six mois. Après le drame qui les avait frappé, leur père, ne vivant plus que pour se venger était devenu chasseur, poursuivant le dit démon.

Dean s'était occupé de son petit frère car leur père n'était jamais là, et quand il daignait être près de ses enfants, aucun mot ni geste tendre envers eux, c'était juste pour leur dire de faire leurs bagages et qu'ils partaient dans une autre ville, un autre comté, un autre état pour une autre chasse, d'autres monstres. Jamais au même endroit, aucune attache, bref, une vie de nomades, une vie de chasseurs quoi.

Dean était devenu chasseur lui aussi très jeune, trop jeune et il n'avait pas eu d'adolescence normale au contraire de Sam, que son aîné avait essayé d'éloigner le plus longtemps possible de cette vie particulière. Sam avait même été à Stanford, voulant devenir avocat. Il y avait rencontré Jess avec qui il aurait aimé faire sa vie mais, malheureusement il la perdit de la même manière que les deux frères avaient perdu leur mère, tuée par le même démon. Sam, bouffé par un besoin de vengeance quitta Stanford retrouvant son grand frère pour commencer sa nouvelle vie de chasseur.

Dans leur vie vraiment peu ordinaire, une personne était importante pour Dean et Sam. C'était Bobby, un vieux chasseur, très bon ami de leur père, qui avait beaucoup aidé l'aîné pour élever son petit frère. Et même si maintenant, ils étaient tous deux adultes, Bobby continuait à les considérer comme ses enfants et n'hésitait jamais à leur remonter les bretelles en cas de besoin. Ca leur arrivait souvent de passer quelques jours dans la maison du chasseur qui était devenu leur père de substitution. Pour les deux frères, c'était la seule maison qu'ils avaient connu et surtout la seule qu'ils avaient.

Dean n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment se faire des amis et les seuls qu'il avait, c'était des chasseurs comme lui, qui avaient presque tous finis par perdre la vie, comme d'hab. C'était ça la vie d'un chasseur, tu tuais ou tu te faisais tuer par des monstres en tout genre. Il y avait des moments où Dean en avait ras-le-bol de cette vie, il rêvait de tout plaquer, de travailler comme mécano dans un garage, de rencontrer quelqu'un et pourquoi de vivre avec mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas pour lui. Sa vie, c'était la route dans son « bébé », une Impala de 1967 héritée de son père qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur, avec son frère dans le siège passager, à pourchasser toutes les créatures de l'Enfer et leur faire la peau, il était né pour ça, c'était son destin.

Mais Dean avait encore un ami, un vrai, sur qui il pouvait compter, Castiel. C'était un ange veillant sur lui et son frère depuis qu'il était venu chercher le chasseur en Enfer. Au début, le courant était mal passé car cet ange du Seigneur, ce guerrier de Dieu avait tendance à s'y croire un peu trop, surtout quand il donnait des ordres et Dean détestait ça.

Mais au fil du temps, l'ange s'était adouci et le chasseur avait même réussi à lui faire découvrir le libre arbitre, faire ses propres choix, ce qui lui avait valu le courroux et l'abandon de sa famille angélique. Castiel avait perdu beaucoup à cause de lui.

La seule famille qui lui restait dorénavant était celle des Winchester et Bobby. Mais comme disait justement Bobby, la famille ne s'arrête pas aux liens du sang. On ne choisit pas sa famille mais Dean, lui avait choisi Castiel pour faire partie de la sienne.

A force de ressasser tout ça, Dean sentit une profonde nostalgie l'envahir et des larmes perler à ses paupières. Il se frotta les yeux, mit la musique à fond, du AC/DC, appuyant un peu plus sur la pédale d'accélérateur voulant arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôtel.

Quand il fut devant, il se gara, descendit vite fait, récupéra son sac dans le coffre, verrouilla « son bébé » et fonça dans la chambre. Il entra, ferma la porte et jeta ses affaires par terre, pressé de se désaper et fila dans la salle de bains. Il commença par essayer de quitter son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau, les plaies ensanglantées ayant commencé à coaguler. C'était très douloureux mais il n'avait pas le choix, au risque que les plaies s'infectent.

Alors il arracha son maillot au prix de cris de douleurs, les blessures ressaignèrent mais il n'en avait cure, il les nettoierait sous la douche. Il quitta son jean tâché de boue, de sang et d'autres substances auxquelles il ne voulait même pas penser, de peur de vomir. Après tout, il avait été obligé de poursuivre cette saleté de goule dans les égouts, après l'avoir repéré dans le cimetière. Brrr ! Rien que d'y penser…

Après avoir réussi à se déshabiller complètement, il fit couler l'eau, attendant qu'elle devienne à la bonne température, car dans les motels où il avait l'habitude d'aller, les douches étant souvent des instruments de torture, trop chaudes, trop froides, douches écossaises, le jet tellement puissant qu'il t'en décollerait la peau, puis se mit dessous avec plaisir. L'eau glissant sur sa peau blessée le fit haleter de douleur mais après quelques minutes, la souffrance devint moins pénible. Ca faisait presque du bien.

L'eau avait une drôle de couleur, à cause du sang, de la boue… Avec ses mains, il frotta son corps meurtri pour enlever toute traces de saleté, gare aux infections.

Dean prit son gel douche, commençant par les cheveux, il savonna son cou puis descendit doucement sur son torse blessé et remonta vers le bras où se trouvait une coupure assez profonde. Rien que les gouttes d'eau sur sa blessure était à la limite du supportable. Il pensa à quelqu'un pouvant le guérir et poussa un long soupir.

De magnifiques yeux bleus apparurent dans son esprit. Ces yeux céruléens ne pouvant appartenir qu'à une seule personne, Castiel, son ange gardien. Lui aurait pu le soigner avec son mojo mais il ne pouvait faire appel à lui. Il avait sûrement des choses angéliques à faire et le déranger pour quelques égratignures ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais le chasseur avait une autre bonne raison de ne pas vouloir voir Castiel. Depuis quelques temps, Dean ressentait des choses rien qu'au toucher de l'ange quand il le soignait et se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette émotion, nouvellement découverte. Il le désirait et ça le gênait d'éprouver ce sentiment-là, surtout pour un homme. Lui, c'était les femmes et rien que les femmes. Dean essayait de s'en défendre chaque jour mais plus il était en présence de l'ange, plus le désir s'intensifiait. Pffff, il était vraiment foutu.

A la pensée des mains de Castiel sur sa peau, un début de désir lui piqua les reins. Ca faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait eu personne dans son lit, en fait, depuis le moment où il avait commencé à ne plus regarder l'ange de la même façon.

Alors il fit ce que tout homme, dans sa condition, ferait en étant seul. Il descendit doucement sa main vers son bas-ventre et prit son sexe entre ses doigts. Il se caressa en faisant glisser son poignet de haut en bas, doucement au début puis de plus en plus rapidement, le pouce touchant le bout de celui-ci, le faisant gémir de bien-être. Dean ferma les yeux de plaisir, pensant à son ange aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux bruns décoiffés, à un bout de langue rose lécher des lèvres pleines … Le plaisir montait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que sa main montait et descendait le long de son sexe et quand l'orgasme arriva, il prononça les mots « rhâaaa, putain ! Cass « sans s'en rendre compte, tellement sa jouissance était intense et la libération délicieuse.

Quand il redescendit de son nuage, il se savonna de nouveau entièrement, se rinça et nettoya les traces de son plaisir qui avaient atteint le mur face à lui...Il attrapa une serviette, s'essuya sommairement, la mit autour de ses hanches et sortit de la salle de bains.

Le chasseur fouilla dans son sac pour trouver des affaires propres, sa trousse à pharmacie, posa le tout sur une petite table, alla chercher une bière dans le frigo et revint s'asseoir sur la seule chaise de la chambre, un peu brinquebalante mais elle ferait l'affaire. Il devait maintenant soigner toutes ses blessures et en recoudre certaines qui étaient assez profondes.

Au moment où il allait commencer à recoudre celle située sur son bras, juste en dessous de la marque de la main de Castiel, faite lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de l'Enfer, il entendit un bruissement d'ailes et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner sachant déjà que c'était Son ange qui venait d'arriver. Son ange, il avait bien dit Son ange ! Bon, là, ça commençait à plus le faire, le désir était une chose mais l'appeler Son Ange comme si c'était son petit ami, là, il déraillait complètement.

Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à Castiel de cette façon. C'était un ange du seigneur, un guerrier et il était seulement son ami, presque un frère. Mais honnêtement, est ce qu'on se caresse sous la douche en pensant à son frère ? Non, mon dieu, non alors il ferait mieux d'arrêter de se voiler la face et enfin assumer son désir pour Castiel, qu'il le voulait comme amant, même comme partenaire, peut-être.

Enfin, ça, c'était trop tôt pour le dire. Dean n'avait jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un dans sa vie à part Lisa, mais il ne l'aimait pas, c'était pour tenir une promesse faite à Sam, donc ça ne comptait pas. Et qui plus est, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé au lit avec un homme. Pour tout dire, ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Il était un Winchester, et les Winchester ne couchaient pas avec des hommes. Eux, c'était les femmes, les femmes et rien que les femmes. Alors pourquoi, lui, Dean, n'arrêtait pas de penser à cet ange aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. C'était du n'importe quoi, il avait vraiment besoin de se trouver une femme pour… Dean fut coupé dans ses pensées en entendant une voix rauque lui demander :

**« Bonjour Dean, tu m'as appelé ? »**

**« Euh … Salut Cass, non, pourquoi ? » **répondit Dean d'une voix gênée, repensant à ce qu'il avait fait dans la douche, il y a un quart d'heure.

Castiel s'approcha du chasseur, empiétant sur son espace personnel. Posant les yeux sur le corps du chasseur, couvert de coupures et d'ecchimoses, il lui demanda d'une voix empreinte d'inquiétude :

**« Dean, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu … tu es couvert de sang… ».**

**« Pfff ! Rien de bien nouveau, juste un corps à corps avec une goule qui s'est terminé par sa mort à elle mais elle m'a laissé quelques cadeaux en souvenir» **lui répondit Dean, lui montrant son visage, son torse et son bras pleins de sang, les plaies ayant recommencé à saigner.

**« Dean, ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner » **

N'attendant pas la réponse de Dean, l'ange toucha son bras, une lumière bleue apparaissant sous ses doigts et Dean vit la blessure qu'il s'apprêtait à recoudre se refermer toute seule. Une chaleur diffuse commençait à se propager en lui, tandis que Castiel guérissait toutes ses autres blessures.

Quand l'ange eut fini de le soigner, le corps de Dean était totalement détendu, les douleurs ayant entièrement disparu. Il lui dit en soupirant :

**« Merci Cass, tu m'as évité de faire de la couture. Cette putain de chasse m'a crevé . Maintenant, je veux qu'une chose, me pieuter et pioncer 24 heures non-stop ».**

**« De rien Dean, mais si je n'étais pas venu, m'aurais tu appelé ? »**

Dean, toujours mal à l'aise en présence de l'ange, depuis qu'il avait découvert son désir lancinant pour lui, et qu'il avait du mal à assumer en sa présence, attrapa la bière qu'il avait posé sur la table et la but d'un trait.

Il reposa la bouteille, puis sans lever les yeux vers Castiel, lui répondit :

**« Euh, chais pas, tu sais, c'était juste des égratignures… C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude de prendre des coups, hein ? Et puis, en tant que ange du seigneur, tu as sûrement des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que venir me soigner dès que je me blesse en faisant mon boulot… »**

Castiel, blessé par la réponse de Dean serra les poings enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Puis la colère faisant place à sa déception, il attrapa le chasseur par les épaules, le souleva comme si c'était qu'une plume et le plaqua contre le mur de la chambre, avec un bruit mat quand son dos cogna la surface dure, Dean en eut la respiration coupée durant quelques secondes. L'ange lui leva les bras au-dessus de la tête, tenant ses poignets d'une seule main risquant de laisser des marques mais sur le moment, Castiel n'y pensa pas. Prenant appui contre le mur avec son autre main, il s'approcha si près du visage de Dean qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. L'ange lui rétorqua avec un rictus déformant son beau visage habituellement stoïque :

**« Dean, écoute moi bien car je ne TE le répéterais pas ! JE t'interdis de me dire que j'ai sûrement des choses plus importantes que TOI ! TU sais très bien que je suis TOUJOURS là quand TU as besoin de moi, TOUJOURS ! Peu importe la raison. TOI et Sam, enfin SURTOUT TOI, vous passez toujours avant TOUT le reste ! Je suis mort pour TOI, Dean ! Je me suis mis à dos ma famille pour TOI ! J'ai tout abandonné pour TOI ! Alors, que puis-je faire de plus pour TE prouver que TU es et que TU seras toujours ma seule et unique priorité ? »**

Le chasseur, étonné par la colère soudaine de son ange, ne put que le regarder, la bouche grande ouverte, sans pouvoir en sortir aucun son. Castiel, si calme habituellement donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, la colère transparaissant par toutes les pores de la peau de son véhicule. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait vu perdre son sang-froid qu'une seule fois, dans cette ruelle, lorsqu'il était prêt à dire oui à Michel. Depuis, son ange avait toujours gardé son calme mais là, Dean ressentit de la peur face à Castiel. Dans l'état où il était, il pourrait bien le massacrer.

Le chasseur ne devait pas oublier un détail et pas des moindres, l'ange était d'une puissance incommensurable et lui, à côté, ne faisait pas le poids, étant pourtant le meilleur chasseur de sa génération.

La dernière fois qu'il lui avait mis un coup de poing, il s'était retrouvé avec la main cassée, alors, non merci, il allait attendre que la colère de son ange s'estompe.

Le problème qui se posait maintenant, n'était plus trop le coup de sang de Castiel mais le désir qui s'accrût soudainement pour son ange plein de rage. Voir Castiel dans cet état l'avait fortement excité et il ressentait une gêne à l'entrejambe. Le fait de porter juste une serviette de bain autour de sa taille camouflait un peu son désir mais si Castiel se collait encore plus contre lui, il allait forcément s'en rendre compte. Déjà que l'ange avait outrepassé ses droits sur son espace personnel, si il se rapprochait plus, Dean ne savait pas si il allait pouvoir résister à cette envie lancinante de l'embrasser.

Il désirait Castiel à en crever mais un ange du seigneur, un être si pur ne devait pas être souillé, même par un baiser. Et pourtant, Dean aurait aimé dévorer cette bouche tentatrice, si proche de la sienne. Oooh ! oui, lécher ses lèvres, poser sa bouche dans le creux de son cou, sur son torse… et plus encore … Enfin, bref, Dean adorerait goûter tout le corps de son ange mais il n'en avait pas le droit et pfff ! ça le bouffait littéralement.

Avec un regain d'énergie, Dean tenta de repousser Castiel d'un brusque coup de hanches mais c'était comme si il essayait de défoncer un mur de briques. Ce mouvement fit tomber la serviette qui tenait à peine sur ses reins. Il ne pût rien faire pour la retenir, Castiel maintenant toujours ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il était entièrement nu contre l'ange et pour couronner le tout, son sexe était de nouveau tendu même après l'épisode de la douche. C'était vrai que sentir le souffle de Castiel si près de sa bouche et le corps de l'ange plaqué contre le sien l'aidait encore moins. L'ange ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Castiel, se plaquant contre le corps nu de Dean, sentit son excitation et la colère apparue à cause des mots prononcés par celui-ci disparût en un éclair laissant place à du désir . Ce sentiment ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré son protégé. Au début, il avait eu du mal à comprendre ce que c'était, car un ange, un guerrier au service de Dieu, ne devait en aucun cas éprouver une once d'émotion ou un semblant de sentiment. C'était contre toutes les lois du paradis.

Mais depuis qu'il avait sorti Dean de son Enfer, la vie plurimillénaire de Castiel en avait été complètement bouleversé. Avant, il n'aurait jamais su ce qu'était la tristesse, la déception, le sentiment d'abandon, la colère, la haine, mais aussi ce « fameux désir ». Et son besoin de Dean était ancré en lui, comme les tatouages qu'il avait gravé sur les côtes des frères Winchester pour les protéger de tous les emplumés, comme Dean aimait appeler les anges, ses frères et sœurs.

Castiel savait que désirer un être humain, était le pire de tous les péchés mais il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Il avait envie de Dean, besoin de lui, fusionner avec son âme pour ne faire plus qu'un seul et même être.

Il le ressentait au plus profond de sa grâce. Dès le moment où il avait posé sa main sur le bras de Dean en Enfer, il sût qu'il était son destin, son âme sœur. Il serait aussi sa perte. Mais nul ne pouvait lutter contre ça même pas Dieu, son père.

Et là, son besoin de Dean brûlait le creux de ses reins.

Le chasseur, sentant l'érection de Castiel contre lui ne put résister plus longtemps et oubliant sa résolution de ne pas souiller son ange amplifia la friction en bougeant son bassin. Castiel relâcha les poignets du chasseur et posa les mains sur ses hanches nues.

Le blond, qui avait enfin les mains libres, mit une main sur la nuque de Castiel pour approcher sa tête de la sienne. Il posa enfin sa bouche sur celle de son ange et ce fut un baiser chaste, juste lèvres contre lèvres.

Il interrompit le baiser le regardant dans les yeux, il y vit que pur désir et luxure. Bleu céruléen dans vert émeraude et ce fut l'explosion.

Les bouches qui s'étaient séparées se retrouvèrent avec envie. Le baiser chaste fut vite oublié.

Celui-ci était empreint de passion, de désir inassouvi. Dean passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Castiel qui les entrouvrit. Il en profita pour se glisser dans la bouche de son ange caressant sa jumelle, délicatement au début, ne voulant pas effrayer son ange. Mais le chasseur était pressé, voulant plus. Sa langue enlaça celle de Castiel, leur faisant danser un ballet incessant qui fit perdre le souffle à Dean, devant s'arrêter pour retrouver sa respiration. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son ange, pourtant inexpérimenté, était un as dans l'art du baiser.

Profitant pour passer ses mains sous le trench-coat du brun, il le fit tomber à terre, attaquant les boutons de la chemise, pour les défaire un par un. Mais Dean avait besoin de sentir la peau de son futur amant contre la sienne alors n'en pouvant plus d'impatience, il tira sur les pans de la chemise de Castiel, arrachant les boutons encore attachés, les faisant voler aux quatre coins de la chambre. Enfin, il pouvait toucher le corps de son ange, sentant la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains. Il dessina du bout des doigts son torse, ses hanches, sa bouche parcourant le chemin déjà tracé par ceux-ci. Perclus d'envie, Dean descendit sa main pour défaire le bouton du pantalon de son ange. Le bouton défait, la fermeture éclair suivit et le pantalon glissa le long des jambes de son presque amant.

Castiel quitta ses chaussures et enleva son pantalon. Il ne portait plus que sa chemise blanche, sa veste et son boxer noir. Il enleva celles-ci gardant juste son sous-vêtement. Dean fut étonné en voyant son boxer, pensant que Castiel était plus du genre à porter des slips, enfin, son véhicule, Jimmy Novak. Mais là n'était pas la question, le plus important étant que son ange était quasi nu entre ses bras, qu'il était carrément excitant et aussi excité que lui. Il pouvait voir le sexe de Castiel tendre le fin tissu noir.

Castiel, pas aussi musclé que le chasseur à proprement parlé avait ses abdominaux bien dessinés, pas un poil de graisse, était presque imberbe, juste une ligne sur le ventre qui se terminait en dessous de la ceinture de son boxer. Et Dean n'avait qu'une envie, lui enlever pour enfin voir ce qui s'y cachait. Mais ce serait pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de la presque nudité de son amant, le découvrir puis le goûter.

Le chasseur approcha ses lèvres de celles de Castiel et les lécha du bout de sa langue. Il les quitta, parsemant de doux baisers la ligne de sa mâchoire, sentant sous ses lèvres la barbe de 2 jours de son amant puis arriva dans le creux de son cou. Il s'y attarda en l'embrassant, léchant et aspirant la peau y laissant une marque roseâtre. Il pouvait sentir Castiel frissonner sous ses baisers mouillés. Il abandonna son cou descendant plus bas et atteignant les petits boutons roses qui n'attendaient que son attention. Il en titilla un avec le bout de sa langue, l'agaça avec ses dents. Castiel poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction. Il fit la même chose avec le second, écoutant avec plaisir les soupirs que Dean lui faisait pousser.

Castiel sous les caresses de son amant, sentit ses jambes cotonneuses et posa une main sur le mur en face de lui afin de se retenir.

Dean remarqua le geste de son ange. Il cessa ses caresses, le prit par la main l'entrainant vers le lit, le faisant asseoir sur le bord. Il savait que son ange avait la même envie que lui et il voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Dean n'avait jamais été doué pour parler sentiments, son moyen à lui c'était les gestes et les actes alors il ferait tout pour faire comprendre à son ange ce qu'il éprouvait.

Il se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Castiel, prit tendrement sa tête entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien souhaitant faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait et l'embrassa. Dean fit allonger Castiel, posant sa tête sur un oreiller et reprit où il s'était arrêté.

Il entreprit d'exciter de nouveau les tétons de son amant, car il savait que Castiel aimait ça. Dean n'avait couché qu'avec des femmes, pensant avoir connu tous les plaisirs, mais il se trompait.

Lui qui habituellement ne faisait que prendre le plaisir qu'on lui donnait sans forcément en procurer lui-même, ce n'était que de la « baise », pour assouvir un besoin dans l'instant, se surprenait à avoir envie d'en donner, encore et encore à l'homme, entre ses bras.

Ce qu'il faisait avec Castiel étaient cent fois, non, mille fois mieux que ce qu'il avait connu et ce n'était pas fini. En fait, ça ne faisait que commencer et ça lui plaisait énormément.

Castiel qui recevait les caresses sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Il aimait sentir Dean parcourir son corps avec ses doigts, sa bouche et sa langue.

Dean sentant le corps de son amant se tendre sous ses attentions descendit plus bas, déposant de doux baisers sur son ventre, ses hanches, le pli de l'aine. Il remonta dans le nombril et le lécha. Castiel poussa des petits cris de plaisir, tellement doux aux oreilles de Dean. Il arriva à l'élastique du boxer de Castiel. Il pouvait voir son érection tendre le fin tissu. Avec deux doigts, il le fit glisser sur ses hanches, libérant enfin le sexe de son ange, prisonnier de son carcan.

Castiel qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes, impatient de ce qui l'attendait croisa le regard de Dean. Le chasseur pouvait y voir toute l'envie que son ange avait de lui, le rendant complètement fou de désir. Il posa ses lèvres sur le sexe de Castiel. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant mais savait ce que lui aimait alors il fit exactement la même chose. Au début, il fit des petits baisers papillons, envoyant des décharges électriques dans la colonne vertébrale de Castiel. Quand il vit la réaction de son ange, il prit son sexe en bouche et lui prodigua des soins qui rendirent son ange pantelant. Le plaisir était si intense que Castiel ne savait plus où il était.

Dean remonta pour embrasser son ange tout en lui prodiguant des caresses avec sa main, tantôt doucement, tantôt rapidement. Castiel glissa la sienne entre leurs corps la posant sur le sexe de Dean et suivit le même rythme. L'ange vint dans un cri rauque, tout en embrassant Dean, croyant s'évanouir sous la puissance de son tout premier orgasme. Le chasseur le suivit quelques instants après sous les douces caresses de son amant. Il se crût au paradis, sa vision devenue blanche par l'intensité de sa jouissance.

Dean n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir avant. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait l'amour mais ils avaient tout le temps pour ça. Et après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, le chasseur avait découvert une chose, et pas des moindres. Ce n'était pas seulement du désir qu'il éprouvait pour son ange, non, c'était tellement plus fort. Il l'avait ressenti au plus profond de son cœur. C'était de l'amour et il fallait que Castiel le sache même si c'était difficile de lui avouer. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire maintenant. C'était trop nouveau pour Dean. Et surtout, c'était encore trop tôt pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Les deux amants, en totale béatitude mirent du temps avant de retrouver leurs esprits. L'ange se blottit dans les bras de Dean qui ne cessait de lui caresser le dos, déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux. Putain, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'après tous ces mois de désir inassouvi, il tenait enfin Son ange contre lui. Lui qui n'était pas du tout câlin après l'amour, n'ayant toujours qu'une seule envie, s'en aller, sans un regard en arrière. Là, il voulait garder son amant au creux de ses bras et ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Dean aurait tellement aimé lui dire les trois mots, ces fameux trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dire à personne, restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

A la place, il embrassa Castiel avec ferveur voulant faire passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui dans ce baiser. Quand ils cessèrent, Castiel regarda Dean et ils virent tous les deux ce que voulait dire l'autre. Ils communiquaient avec leurs yeux, les mots devenus superflus. Un pur moment fusionnel.

Dean qui commençait à ressentir la fatigue de la chasse à la goule combinée à ce moment de partage si intense et incroyable dit à son amant, qui s'était de nouveau blotti contre lui, l'oreille sur son coeur :

**« Cass, ça t'ennuie si je dors maintenant, là, je suis vraiment crevé. Mais j'aimerais que tu** **restes avec moi.»**

Castiel se redressa pour l'embrasser et lui dit, lèvres contre lèvres :

**« Dean, je resterais aussi longtemps que tu me voudras près de toi »**

Alors Dean, poussant un soupir de satisfaction, ferma les yeux, serrant Son ange dans ses bras et lui répondit :

**« Bonne nuit Mon ange, je t'… » mais Dean s'endormit avant de finir sa phrase.**

Castiel sourit aux derniers mots de son chasseur, il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, il savait, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux.

Cette nuit, Dean savait qu'il ne ferait aucun cauchemar, Son ange était près de lui.

Castiel veilla sur son protégé comme il le faisait chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait traversé tout l'Enfer pour sauver celui qui avait scellé son destin, son âme soeur.

FIN

* * *

Voili voilou ^^ j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus


End file.
